Kindles and Sparks
by aiokikasete
Summary: -AU- Fire!verse. Second installment following "Consumed by your fire": After 5 years of loving Souichi, Tetsuhiro Morinaga finally gets his wish when Sempai asks him to stay by his side. Things are going rosy for the two of them until the impossible happens. This is the couple's dealing with Morinaga's overly flirtatious superior. Warning: male pregnancy (mpreg)
1. Where there's smoke, there's fire

**A/N: Hello all! Thank you for reading my story. :) This story continues from where my other fanfic "Consumed by your fire" stopped. Basically, this chapter is set after the night Souichi finally confessed to Morinaga. If you are confused, please kindly read "Consumed by your fire" first, as this sequel would tie in closely with the events mentioned within. **

**Please enjoy this sequel. I'm taking the story in a slower direction, so it's not like a wham-bam-here comes the baby kind of story. I would love it if you were to continue and enjoy this journey with me! **

**PS: Throughout the story, the way in which the 2 main characters are called will switch between these:**

**Tatsumi Souichi: Souichi (in his own POV) / Sempai (in Morinaga's POV)**

**Morinaga Tetsuhiro: Tetsuhiro (in his own POV) / Morinaga (in Souichi's POV)**

**Warning: This story is Yaoi and contains male pregnancy.**

**Disclaimer: As before, Koisuru Boukon does not belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Where there is smoke, there is fire**

**xxx Tetsuhiro xxx**

It was the weekend and Tetsuhiro had woken up especially early. Blinking blearily as his cell's silent alarm vibrated against his back, Tetsuhiro squinted at the reflected time on the alarm clock. Six am. That would give him just enough time. Glancing down at the man in his arms, Tetsuhiro smiled contentedly and stayed still for a moment. Sempai was slumbering deeply, his countenance relaxed and free of worry. His beautiful long hair was draped around Tetsuhiro's shoulders, silky soft yet strong, just like Sempai. He had to be tired; Tetsuhiro had read through the hospital pamphlets thoroughly the day before and knew that fatigue and morning sickness usually came hand in hand with pregnancy, especially at the beginning. Regrettably, Tetsuhiro placed a soft kiss on Souichi's head before he slipped out of bed.

Yawning, he went back into his own bedroom, switching on his trusty Fujitsu. While the computer was loading, he padded out to the living room and collected all the pamphlets lying on the coffee table. Now, for the food types the doctor recommended…

"Hmm, for pregnancy, the mother needs an extra 300 calories per day. So for breakfast, I have to increase it by 100 calories… miso soup and grilled _shirasuboshi_ should be good to start off for extra calcium; Sempai likes grilled fish so that's perfect. I think I'll add some natto and mustard for the protein. Now for the fruits…" Tetsuhiro's hand rapidly scrolled through the Internet for some healthy, low- fat recipes for the fish, deciding to also look for healthier and more nutritious ways to cook the miso rather than just the white miso that he had always prepared.

It was half an hour later that Tetsuhiro shut down his laptop, took a quick shower and stepped back into Souichi's bedroom for a moment before he went grocery shopping. His Sempai was still fast asleep on his side, the quilt in a rumpled mess around his legs. Souichi did tend to have a habit of kicking off his blanket. Tetsuhiro quickly went over and gently pulled the sheets up so that Souichi would not catch a cold. Sweeping the tendrils of long hair aside gently, Tetsuhiro could not resist and placed a chaste peck on Souichi's cheek. Looking at the glowing alarm clock beside the bed, Tetsuhiro decided that it was still early. He slipped into bed beside the sleeping man, movements careful so as not to jar the bed. Shifting Souichi's head gently so that he now rested on Tetsuhiro's chest, the younger man could not help the huge grin that he could feel spreading across his face. Sempai was finally, finally his.

After a quiet and peaceful fifteen minutes of cuddling with the unsuspecting Souichi, Tetsuhiro stepped out of their apartment, equipped with the various recipes that he had printed out from the Internet. His goal was the shopping district the next street over, where the ingredients that he needed were always fresher than those from the supermart. His lover and baby needed taking care of, and he was going to make sure that they got only the best!

* * *

"Prof. Fukushima, I am really honoured for the opportunity that you and S Pharmaceuticals offered with the business attachment to Hong Kong but I'm afraid that I would have to reject the offer with my sincerest apologies." Tetushiro bowed deeply to the portly old man seated behind the oak table, prepared to stay in this position until Prof. Fukushima relented.

"What? That was surprising, Morinaga. I was so sure that you were going to consent that I had already more or less confirmed your participation with S Pharmaceuticals! What's the meaning of this!" The professor was not relenting so easily. Inwardly, Tetsuhiro heaved a big sigh. Prof. Fukushima always meant well but he tended to place overly high expectations on students, which was what was happening now.

Tetsuhiro bowed deeper. "I'm extremely sorry about this inconvenience! Please accept my apologies! A serious and extremely important family issue was recently brought to my attention and I want to devote this year with my family. Please, sir, I vow to work doubly hard at my remaining training sessions to make up for this!"

"Ah… when you put it this way… I see. There is no point in forcing you then. But do note that I expect you to give a personal apology to the head chemist at the company! Dr. Maya is actually in Nagoya for a few days for a conference seminar. She was the one who approved of your joining the team despite your inexperience. Apologise to her properly as soon as possible! This is her namecard. If she asks, tell her that I told you to contact her directly." So saying, the professor slid a rectangular card over the table.

"Yes sir. I will take my leave now. Thank you for your kind understanding!" Tetsuhiro took the card and exited the office, breathing a sigh of relief. Turning, he headed towards the labs, where Sempai had returned to work with gusto. Tetsuhiro shook his head in resignation. He admired Souichi's dedication and passion for his research; that was one of the reasons why he had been so strongly attracted to Souichi in the first place. Souichi's serious attitude and look of concentration when he was carrying out experiments was always accompanied by a subtle sense of happiness—Sempai was truly in his element in research. It was great but with the pregnancy, Tetsuhiro was beginning to wish that Souichi would not carry on with his demon pace as he had always done, forgoing lunch and many times even dinner in favour of tending to a time- sensitive experiment.

Pushing open the lab doors, Tetsuhiro stepped into the pristine white interior of the laboratory, looking past all the various students busy at the benches until he noticed his favourite long, silvery haired- person at the very last bench. Grinning happily as he swung the bentou bag that he had brought along, Tetsuhiro prepared to give Souichi a super sweet and enthusiastic greeting.

"Sempai, I'm bac-oof!" Souichi had thrown a large wad of documents at his head. Pouting, Tetsuhiro looked at the papers as he rubbed at the big bump rising up from his head. So much for a lovey-dovey greeting. Sempai would always be Sempai.

"Morinaga, since you are currently the only free one in the research group who does not have experiments to do, help me read through those ASAP so that I can know what the hell has gone wrong with this batch of lactic acid bacteria! God, I took a few days off from school and the assistants have managed to screw everything up!" Souichi was busy with the microscope as he grumbled, sliding slide after slide of the samples beneath the lens to examine the bacteria up close.

Tetsuhiro put down the bentou boxes sadly by the lockers and flumped down beside Souichi. There had to be about twenty research papers, all about thirty pages long filled with prose and data. But Sempai's work was his life, and Tetsuhiro intended to make things as easy as possible for his lover, even if it meant ploughing through a ton of dry literature at record speed. He fished for a highlighter and pencil in his bag as he began to read, his knowledgeable mind admittedly not finding the information too overwhelming. Soon, he became absorbed in the papers, brows furrowed as he highlighted important points and jotted down notes in the margins.

Tetsuhiro was too focused on the research papers that he missed the soft glance that Souichi sent his way and that Souichi had shifted the portable microscope nearer to the seated young man so that their elbows would touch whenever Tetsuhiro flipped a page.

* * *

Tetsuhiro sat nervously opposite Dr. Maya in the crowded but tasteful Japanese restaurant in downtown Nagoya. He had contacted her a few days ago and she had agreed to his dinner invitation as a form of apology for backing out of the Hong Kong business trip. While looking through the menu, Tetsuhiro also took the chance to observe his superior.

Dr. Maya was a handsome woman of about thirty-five, if his guess was correct. Even in an off- office setting, she exuded an aura of confidence and capability. It reminded him of Souichi a little. That warmed him to the lady seated across from him and his smile was friendly and slightly apologetic as he asked, "Dr Maya, have you decided on your dinner choice? I'll signal for the waiter."

"Sure, I'll have the _fuyu _dinner set and a glass of white wine, please." Dr. Maya's voice was rich and mature, which suited her appearance tremendously.

Tetsuhiro nodded and before long, he was dictating their dinner choices to the attentive server.

* * *

Dr Maya, Tetushiro thought darkly an hour later, was acting strangely. Throughout dinner, he had felt her gaze on him as they partook of the food. Tetsuhiro had forced himself to carry on the conversation as though nothing had happened. Now, as they took their after- dinner drink, it was either his imagination or his superior was really staring at his lips as she sipped from her glass of wine. The main course and dessert were already settled and so Tetsuhiro did not even have the excuse of eating to shield away from those, for lack of a more polite word, _lascivious_ eyes.

"So, tell me more about yourself, Morinaga- san. I heard from my subordinates that you are rather capable." Dr. Maya's dark eyes looked at him from beneath her lashes, simultaneously making Tetsuhiro feel happy and nervous at her words. He reached for his cup of sake and tried not to gulp it down.

"Ahh, thank you for the kind words. Hmm, there's nothing interesting about me that I would bore you with, Dr. Maya! Up till the job offer, I was just working on my Master's program on herbal medicinal properties under Prof. Fukushima and my PhD mentor."

"Interesting, you must be rather capable to garner a scholarship for Nagoya University's postgraduate program. But, tell me Morinaga- san, are you currently attached? You know that accepting the job offer at the company would entail much travelling and perhaps even stints overseas?" Dr. Maya was gazing at him languidly, leaning slightly towards him. Tetsuhiro looked away, choosing to focus instead on her red- painted fingernails currently curled around the wine glass. A sudden brush of something against his left calf made him gulp. Was that the doctor's foot?! Tetsuhiro hastily retracted his legs, hoping that he did not look as spooked as he felt.

"Ahh…err, Dr. Maya, I suddenly remember that I have something important to tend to later! Please, allow me to extend my deepest apologies regarding the business trip. I will work doubly hard at the company from now on!" Tetsuhiro stood up from the booth like his pants were on fire and bowed formally to the head chemist, cold sweat forming on his brow. "I will settle the bill at the counter; please take your time to finish your wine! Thank you for your guidance!"

"All right, I shall let you off tonight. What a cute subordinate you are, Morinaga- san." Dr. Maya gave a rich chuckle and waved him off. "Thanks for the dinner treat but keep in mind that for our next business trip, I will personally request for your attendance. Goodnight."

Tetsuhiro breathed a sigh of relief when he finally stepped out from the restaurant. Thank goodness he would only have to face Dr. Maya in Tokyo. Hopefully, it was just the doctor's idea of teasing a new subordinate and not anything else. Tetsuhiro decided to put the issue at the back of his mind. The important thing now was getting back home to be with Sempai. Glancing at his watch, the late timing told him that Sempai would be home from school already. He picked up his pace and set off towards the train station.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**So here's the first part to the sequel to "Consumed by your fire"! I really do hope you enjoyed this, as well as the first story :)**


	2. Light a fire within me

**Chapter 2: Light a fire within me**

**xxx Souichi xxx**

A month had since passed since Souichi first knew of his pregnancy. Today, he and Morinaga were waiting by Dr. Hako's room for his second prenatal check-up and ultrasound scanning.

Morinaga's cell phone suddenly rang in the quiet hallway. A passing nurse frowned and gestured to the 'No cellular mobile devices to be switched on' sign pasted on the wall behind them. Morinaga apologized quickly and flipped open his cell to switch it to the vibration mode.

Souichi frowned when the other man merely closed his cell again and tucked it into his pocket. "Not going to read the message? What if it was something important?" Come to think of it, Morinaga's phone had been rather noisy of late; some nights, his phone had even rung in the wee hours. But Souichi had not pried—he would not have wanted Morinaga to hound him for every call and message that he received either.

"Oh, it's not important, just some junk message! The most important thing now is you and the baby, Sempai. I can't wait to see him for the first time!"

Souichi nodded; he must have imagined the trace of discomfort on Morinaga's face when he had asked about the text message. If and when the texts and calls became annoying, he would tell Morinaga about it then. Just at that moment, Dr. Hako stepped out from his office.

"Ah, Tatsumi- san, you are just on time for your appointment. Welcome, welcome. And I see that you have someone with you today! I'm delighted to be your acquaintance; how may I address you?"

Souichi made the introductions. "Morinaga, this is Dr. Hako, my attending physician, and this is Morinaga Tetsuhiro, my, uhh, that is, he's the father." Beside him, Souichi could feel Morinaga sucking it up. That brat. However the brilliant smile that lit up his lover's face made the embarrassment somehow worth it.

Morinaga stepped forward and shook Dr Hako's enthusiastically. "Please take care of us!"

"Indeed. Now, if you both may step into my office now…"

* * *

**xxx Dr. Hako xxx**

"Sempai, look, there's our baby! Ah, did he just move? Aw, he looks like he's sucking his thumb!"

Dr. Hako smiled as Morinaga jumped up from the chair and went to the sonogram, peering closely as the image of the fetus came into focus. The young man was exhilarated and not afraid to show it, unlike his patient. Briefly, the doctor thought that opposites did attract as he glanced at his stoic patient.

Souichi was lying on the examination bed, his sweater rolled up so that Dr. Hako could apply the gel. The man was much more composed than his partner, lying quietly on the bed as Dr Hako moved the sensor around his uterus to check for abnormalities. Satisfied that the scan showed no anomalies, he print- screened the image of the couple's baby and used the wet wipes to remove the gel from Tatsumi- san's skin. Morinaga had moved back to be beside Souichi. When Morinaga placed a kiss on Souichi's forehead, Dr. Hako decided that was the cue for him to exit for a moment.

"Tatsumi- san, Morinaga- san, I'm glad to tell you that your baby seems fine. I have to collect some documents from another room, so please excuse me awhile; I will be back in fifteen minutes to discuss some advice for the next trimester."

"That's great to hear, Doctor! Thank you for the help." Morinaga- san stood up again and bowed, offering Dr Hako a genuine smile of gratitude before turning back to his partner.

Dr Hako closed the door to his treatment room with a tiny click. As he walked down the hallway, he recalled the first time that he had met Tatsumi Souichi. His temper from that fateful afternoon had already become a legend in the department. Strangely, Dr. Hako had not felt that the man was scary. As they had talked in his private office, the doctor had felt that this Tatsumi Souichi possessed a rare strength of spirit that belied the man's slender build and fine-boned face. Even in the face of extreme shock and disbelief, Tatsumi- san had been determined to keep the baby. That had earned him Dr. Hako's respect. Now, after seeing how Tatsumi- san's partner was obviously committed to both the baby and his patient, Dr. Hako was glad. Strong people, even if they did not look it, also needed a sanctuary to turn to when it got too tough to be alone.

* * *

**xxx Souichi xxx**

Back in Dr Hako's tastefully- designed office and attached treatment room, Souichi smacked Morinaga's head before he began to roll down his sweater. The brat knew his aversion to overly affectionate displays in public. Morinaga grinned sheepishly but was otherwise unapologetic.

"Sempai, it's ok; Dr. Hako knows about our relationship anyway! He won't pass it around either, patient's confidentiality and all that. Ah, Sempai, don't pull down your shirt just yet. I want to touch our baby." Morinaga grabbed Souichi's hand, stilling his action.

"Baka, what are you trying to do?!" Morinaga was attempting to squeeze onto the narrow cot with him, his long legs dangling comically off the edge. Souichi tried to push him back down on the stool—this was the hospital! His rebuff merely caused the cheeky bastard to try harder. "This is the hospital, Morinaga-!" He glared in disbelief at his indiscreet kouhai. The infuriating man merely chuckled and scooped Souichi into his arms, scooting the both of them further into the bed. Grumbling but giving up, Souichi adjusted his body so that Morinaga could get more comfortable. Baka Morinaga.

"I can't believe it; our baby's growing right here in you. Did you see his fingers and toes? They are so perfect! Papa is so happy to see you today, baby. Grow strong and healthy okay?" Morinaga's long fingers caressed the flat but firm expanse of Souichi's womb as he spoke softly.

Souichi lay stiffly against Morinaga's shoulder; wary of the any sudden entry by other people. However, as the younger man's voice lulled him, he began to relax. If he were to be honest with himself, it felt…secure in Morinaga's arms. A month ago, the first time that he had been in this room, Souichi had felt as though he had stepped off the edge of normality into a twilight zone where the truth of his identity, sexuality, his body and even his future had all been blown to smithereens and scattered like dust in the wind. The week alone at Matsuda-san's house had been spent coming to terms with who and what he was. Not only as a father-to-be but also what it meant to be a man and to be himself, Tatsumi Souichi.

The contrast in the situation then and now was almost comical. Souichi knew he could handle things well on his own; had been doing so ever since his mother had died, leaving him with two young siblings to take care of while their father jetted to obscure locations for his work. However, having Morinaga with him was reassuring on so many levels that it was almost embarrassing; if he were to tell the brat that, Souichi was sure that it would just add an infinite amount of blackmail arsenal that Morinaga would surely milk. Such frustrating things would be better left unsaid.

"Sempai…"

Morinaga had stopped cooing to their baby and was now nuzzling Souichi's head. The sensation was oddly fuzzy; Morinaga's proximity and breath tickling and warming him simultaneously. "Hmm…?"

"I love you."

"…Baka…"

"Aww, Sempai, say it to me once again? I wanna hear it from Sempai's mouth! If not, I'll…" Morinaga's fingers traced Souichi's womb one last time before inching upwards. Souichi quivered as his long digits repeated the same tracing patterns around his nipples.

Ah, so much blackmail material against him already. Souichi tried to glare at Morinaga, which utterly failed when a moan escaped involuntarily as Morinaga began to slowly rub and press the tips of his sensitized nubs. "E-enough, stop, Morinaga…ahh…"

"Will you say it, Sempai? Just three words; it shouldn't be so difficult." Morinaga's eyes were now darkened with amusement and desire, his fingers continuing to slowly drive Souichi crazy.

"Lo…love you…you horrible, blackmailing ba—mhmm-!" Morinaga had tilted his head and kissed him deeply, a kiss that, unlike his wandering fingers just now, intoxicated him with love instead of lust. As both of them leaned further into the kiss, Souichi's last coherent thought was that it was lucky they were in a private treatment room.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**I do hope that you enjoyed it :)**


	3. From the frying pan

**A/N: Thank you to those who read and bothered to review the story :) Please enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: From the frying pan**

**xxx Souichi xxx**

That damn phone!

Souichi's eyes snapped open as Morinaga's phone began to ring incessantly, the pale blue LED light piercing in the darkness. Curled around him, Morinaga was also suddenly awake. Souichi felt the man's weight shift as he reached out for his cell on the bedside table.

"…Hello? Ah, it's you…" Morinaga stumbled out of bed, mouthing a word of apology to Souichi before he exited the room to continue talking.

Souichi closed his eyes and tried to shrug off his irritation. Who the hell was calling Morinaga so late at night? And to be honest, he was a little pissed off that Morinaga had exited their room just to talk, though he knew that Morinaga was probably being considerate so that Souichi's sleep would not be interrupted. Well, too bad; it was already interrupted. The long- haired man flipped aside the quilt and padded out into the living area.

Souichi could not see well without his glasses but the startled jump and almost guilty expression on Morinaga's face were as clear as day.

"Ah, Sempai, gomen; the call woke you up. There's something—my f-friend is drunk and needs me to send them back. I'll send the person back home, so please go back to sleep. I'll probably be back by the morning to make breakfast. Sleep well, I have to rush off now-!" Within seconds, Morinaga had slipped into his coat and out of the front door, leaving a wide- awake Souichi behind in the empty apartment.

* * *

Outside in the living area, Souichi heard the alarm clock in his room set off, startling him from his thoughts. Was it seven am already? He went to switch it off before plopping back onto the couch.

He was worried, damnit. Morinaga had left the house four hours ago and since then, there had not been any phone calls back to inform Souichi of his whereabouts. Souichi had not managed to sleep a wink after Morinaga had left. Usually, he would have been puffing away to take the edge off his anxiety but with the baby, smoking was a no-no.

Chucking aside the research paper he had been reading for distraction, Souichi picked up his cell and began to dial Morinaga's number.

Ten missed calls later, Souichi was livid as he stabbed the familiar numbers into his phone, not bothering with the redial button. Morinaga had hell to pay later for not picking up any of his calls!

The eleventh phone call connected, the dial tone seemingly never- ending and Souichi was about to explode with fury when suddenly, the dial tone stopped and Morinaga's voice sounded over the phone. "H-hello? Hic-. Wh-who is this spe-hic-aking?"

"Morinaga, you bastard! Where are you now! Why haven't you been picking up my calls-!"

"Ahhh, Sempai? Is t-this—hic—Sempai? I lovvv—h-hey!" There was commotion over the line; a sultry woman's voice sounded from the background.

The line was suddenly cut off and Souichi was left staring in disbelief at his phone. Why was Morinaga drunk? What had happened during the time he was out? Who in the world was with him now? Several scenarios ran through Souichi's mind, each grimmer than the ones before. Urgh, what if Morinaga was in some sticky situation that he could not get out of, being drunk and all!

Souichi rapidly redialed while donning his jacket. However, his twelfth call was immediately redirected to voicemail. Damnit! He was getting really worried now. Tying his hair haphazardly, Souichi swept up his house keys and wallet and strode rapidly to the door. Damn, where should he start looking for Morinaga?

* * *

**xxx Tetsuhiro xxx**

Some evil person was hammering away in his head. The throbbing started low then gradually increased in intensity until Tetsuhiro's eyes flew open. The pain in his temples got his stomach roiling and he staggered up, eyes searching wildly around the unfamiliar room until he spied the bathroom.

Urgh. Rinsing the bad taste of sour alcohol and puke from his mouth, Tetsuhiro splashed water on his face, slapping his cheeks until he felt more awake. Gazing blearily into the mirror, Tetsuhiro squinted and tried to focus. Other than his sallow complexion, he did not look the worse for wear. A cold draft around his nether regions caused him to shiver. Ah, it was cold in this room. Vaguely, he wondered whose room it was.

A sudden realization; he was naked from head to toe.

Oh, Kami- sama. Tetsuhiro fumbled the doorknob before finally managing to open the bathroom door, nearing getting knocked out when the door flew ajar. His eyes took in the strewn wine bottles first; he counted three empty bottles. Behind the table was the huge monstrosity of a bed, wildly rumpled with the comforter half- draped on the floor. And the best of all; there, dangling off a beam of the four- poster bed like some crazy white flag, was his D&G boxers. The whole scene reeked of crazy, drunken sex. And he was one of the main characters. This was beyond fuckery.

Going around the thankfully- unoccupied hotel room and trying not to panic as he clumsily donned his clothes, even the underwear, Tetsuhiro desperately racked his brain for the events that had led up to this. Zero, nada, zilch. Grabbing his cell phone and wallet off the table, Tetsuhiro took one last examination around the room before he took off for the exit.

The bright sunlight nearly skewered him. He had never had a hangover this bad. Shit, what time was it? What _day _was it? He flipped the cover of his cell, paused at the blank screen for a dumb moment. Oh, it was switched off. He quickly turned it on, gaping when he saw the time. Four-twenty pm. His sense of doom increased further when he saw the number of missed calls and voicemails. He called voicemail and began to listen to the messages as he frantically set off for the train station.

[Tatsumi Souichi, 07:30 am]:_"Morinaga! Where the hell are you! Call me back the moment you hear this."_

[Tatsumi Souichi, 08:30 am]: _"I'm at the bar you frequent now. If you are nearby, come here the instant you hear this message."_

[Tatsumi Souichi, 10:00 am]: _"Teme, Morinaga, I waited one and a half hours for you! I'm still around the bar area; call me the instant your drink- addled brain wakes up. You are so gonna get it at home!"_

[Tatsumi Souichi, 01:26 pm]: _"Who was that woman with you just now? Are you somewhere else instead of downtown? Call me, baka."_

[Tatsumi Souichi, 3:03 pm]: _"Morinaga, my phone battery's dying. Call Matsuda-san's home when you can… Come back safe, damnit."_

Groaning, Tetsuhiro sank down onto a bench and clutched his phone against his chest. All the voice messages had been from Sempai. The number of missed calls in the early morning had also been from him. He suddenly remembered; he had promised to be back home by the morning. Given his track record for sudden disappearances and loss of contact, Tetsuhiro was ashamed to admit that Sempai's worry was not unfounded.

And Sempai had mentioned a woman. What woman? He had been with a woman? Tetsuhiro's head pounded. Slowly, he began to recall the phone call in the middle of the night. It had been Maya- san, his superior from S Pharmaceuticals. Ever since the apology dinner, Dr. Maya had continued keeping in contact with him, sending him frequent messages with obvious suggestiveness. Tetsuhiro had been hard- put to ignore those messages. She was going to be his superior in the future and it would not do to be presumptuous about the messages.

Tetsuhiro had not told Souichi about the woman's antics, although he still felt guilty; he did not like keeping secrets from Souichi. However, he had not wanted Sempai to worry needlessly. Secondly, Tetsuhiro had been determined to deal with the issue in a mature and detached manner. He had already heavily hinted to Dr. Maya that he was unavailable (now and forever), and when Dr. Maya had tried to invite herself over to his apartment, he had even brought up Souichi, although as the status of a roommate and not his lover.

But Dr. Maya was nothing if not tenacious. The messages had continued at all hours of the day. The day before, she had texted him that she was in Nagoya for a few days and wanted him to accompany her. He had refused, of course. However, yesterday night at around four am, the woman had called him to fetch her from some high- class bar in an obscure but hip area, sounding drunk over the phone. As her subordinate, Tetsuhiro had felt sufficiently worried and obliged to go and fetch her back to her hotel.

_Tetsuhiro stepped out of the cab onto the cobbled pavement outside of Club Murasaki, where Dr. Maya apparently was. Sighing, he raked a hand through his hair and checked his watch. Four- thirty am. Tetsuhiro wondered if all bosses were this troublesome. But now was not the moment to get frustrated. The sooner he got Dr. Maya back to her hotel, the faster he could go home to Sempai. With another sigh, he stepped into the darkened entrance of the prestigious- looking club. _

_The interior of the clubroom was starkly modern, all hard edges and clean lines. Lavender neon pinpricks of light twinkled like diamonds from the navy and maroon ceilings and carved pillars. The centerpiece of the room was the sleek bar counter, its length extending sinuously like a gleaming black snake through the middle of the crowded club. Tetsuhiro spotted the older woman sitting at the bar, calmly sipping a martini. _

_Huh? Dr. Maya had said she was drunk and needed help getting back to her hotel! _

_ Tetsuhiro had half a mind to turn back to the entrance and leave but before he could do that, he felt Dr. Maya's hands latch onto him. "Ooh, Morinaga, you really came. Teehee. Come, have a drink with me. The whiskey here is superb." _

_Tetsuhiro tried to politely shrug her off her hands but the lady merely grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him into the seat next to hers. "Ah, bartender- san, a whiskey on the rocks for this handsome young man here." _

_"Dr. Maya, please do not tease me. If you are fine and not drunk, why did you still call me here?" Tetsuhiro was perplexed and not a little exasperated. _

_"I _am_ drunk, Morinaga! See the pink flush to my cheeks? I'll definitely forget how to get back to my hotel. Would you leave your superior all alone in a foreign city, drunk and defenseless?" Dr. Maya cooed, her hand trailing down Tetsuhiro's biceps. He took a step back, bewildered._

_"If you are really drunk, then I'll send you back now. Bartender, how much is the whiskey?" _

_"Ahh, wait! Let's not waste good alcohol; if you finish this cup, I'll go back to the hotel. But you'll have to send me back!"_

_Tetsuhiro glanced at the transparent glass of liquid. At Hiroto's bar, he had always stuck to the fancier cocktails instead of hard liquor. But Dr. Maya was looking at him. He knew that if he did not give in, they were going to be stuck at the club. "All right, just this glass, then I'll bring you back, Dr. Maya." _

_The whiskey slid down his throat like a snake, smooth and quiet. Tetsuhiro drained the glass and set it down. That was not too bad; perhaps the club served a whiskey with a lower alcoholic level. Turning to the woman who was now pouting at his quick action, he gestured to the exit. "Let's go, Dr. Maya."_

_It was outside her hotel room (she had insisted on him bringing her to the door) when the alcohol effect hit. Tetsuhiro's legs suddenly turned into water as his head began to get woozy. The number on the oak door shimmied delightfully and Tetsuhiro giggled, finding the vision to be extremely amusing. _

_"Oooh, the numbers are dancing—hic-!" _

_"Huh? Ahh, yes, yes, how funny, isn't it, Morinaga? Come inside, I have something better for you~" _

_The door magically slid open. Wah, this room was bea-au-tiful. Tetsuhiro drifted into the darkened room, marveling at the soft carpet beneath his feet. "This—hic—is awwwesome!" He flopped onto the bed and gazed up at the carved ceiling. The world tilted crazily for a moment but it was all well and good as he grinned up goofily at the pretty, pretty bed- curtains. Sempai would love this bed; it was so big and soft. Tetsuhiro giggled again and began to roll around on the king- sized bed, dragging the sheets around him. Wow, he could do five! _

_He felt a tug on his arms and he reluctantly sat up. Vaguely, Tetsuhiro felt something being pushed into his hands. "Drink up, drink up. This is good Sauvignon that I bought today. Ahh, you are so cute even when drunk, Morinaga." _

_Ooh, something to drink? Something good? All right! In a gulp, Tetsuhiro finished the glass of wine and burped daintily. "Oops!" _

_"It's ok, here, do you want more?"_

_"Y-yea! Hic-! Tastes gooood~ Sempai would like it. Hic—!" _

_A few more glasses later, Tetsuhiro was beginning to feel very warm. Was he in a furnace or something? Ooh, he would be barbequed. Chuckling and snorting as the absurd image blinked in his mind, he shrugged out of his jacket and threw it halfway across the room. The buzz in his head was getting louder. Swaying lopsidedly on the bed, he shook his head, trying to clear it. But the sound persisted and morphed into a loud ringing. Oh, it was his cell! "H-hello? Hic-!" _

_It was Sempai! Sempai's voice sounded so sexy over the phone and Tetsuhiro was about to wax lyrical about his love for Sempai when the phone was snatched out from his hands. "H-hey! Givv-ve it back! That's—hic—Sempai!" _

_"Uh uh, you ain't going anywhere until I say so, dear boy. Now, let's see if you are more liberated when drunk~"_

_"I'm not going anywhere, hic… Yea…" Tetsuhiro had slumped back against the pillows, the phone conversation already lost in the haze. He felt a weight beside him. Ahh, was it Sempai? Tetsuhiro blinked sleepily and sank further into the soft sheets. He did not notice as his shirt buttons were slowly undone. Dr. Maya's long hair draped over his face, tickling his nose. He wrinkled his nose and tried to blow the strands away. "Ahh, no, Sempai, that tickles!" _

_When he felt a little pain in the neck area, Tetsuhiro turned dizzily and tried to push Dr. Maya away. "Umph, Sempai… that hurts…don't…" But his hands felt weightless and soon flopped back down on the bed again. Ahh, he was so drowsy now… Tetsuhiro let his eyes flutter close and soon, his world became a blissful, empty world of black. _

All Tetsuhiro could remember now was getting into the cab with Dr. Maya, reaching the Hyatt hotel at the break of dawn and standing in front of a huge wooden door. Could he have actually done it with Dr. Maya? Had he been so drunk that he could even get it up for a woman? Groaning, Tetsuhiro sank his face into his hands. The sudden vibration of his cell jolted him out from his misery but his stomach plummeted again when he saw Matsuda-san's house phone number displayed across the screen.

Kami- sama, let him not have cheated on Sempai.

* * *

**To be continued.**


	4. Ashes

**Chapter 4: Flames to dust**

**xxx Tetsuhiro xxx**

The evening sun was just setting over the horizon when Tetsuhiro paused at the front door of Matsuda-san's house, willing himself to stop being so cowardly and just press the doorbell.

_Ding—dong._

From the interior, he heard hurried footsteps approach the door before it was swung wide open, revealing a breathless Souichi. Seeing his Sempai caused all the thoughts and words in his mind to jumble into a huge lump in his throat and Tetsuhiro found that he could not speak. However, not a moment later, Souichi merely turned away sharply and strode back into the house, not even pausing when his hair tie loosened and slid to the ground.

Kanako and Matsuda- san soon appeared at the doorway. "Ah, Morinaga-kun, you have come! Come in, come in, dinner will be ready soon. Ah, pardon Sou-kun, his mood has been rather bad since he arrived in the afternoon. He's refused to tell us the reason why though. But I'm sure you will cheer him up in no time!" The kindly woman pulled him in gently. Inside the house, Matsuda- san and Kanako went straight to the kitchen, leaving the young man standing alone in the hallway.

Cheer him up, huh. Bending down to pick up Sempai's errant hair tie, Tetsuhiro fingered the elastic sadly. He was the source of Sempai's troubles. Silently, he padded down the hallway and paused outside of Souichi's old room, knowing that Sempai was inside. He knocked quietly, waiting with bated breath. It was an endless moment later when Tetsuhiro heard the soft "enter" from his lover. Quickly, he turned the doorknob and stepped into Souichi's room.

Souichi was standing at the window, his back to Tetsuhiro. Neither said a word, the door closing with a click that resounded in the silence. Sempai's silhouette was so beautiful against the palette of dusk, his silvery hair falling like a silk curtain down his back. Tetsuhiro noticed that he was still in his outer coat and scarf. The guilt in him multiplied.

"Is your friend all right? The one you went to fetch?" Souichi's words broke through the haze of misery in Tetsuhiro.

"H-huh? Yea, yea, she should be fine..."

Sighing, Souichi stepped away from the window and turned to Tetsuhiro, his arms folded. "Where the hell were you anyway! I went to all the drinking spots downtown but couldn't find you. You could have at least called to tell me that you were drinking with your friend!

"At least you are back safe. You baka, tell me where you will be next time! And, don't get drunk so early in the day again! I'll definitely skin your ass." Souichi unfolded his arms and strode towards Tetsuhiro. To the younger man's surprise, Souichi punched him half-heartedly in the chest before he suddenly rested his forehead against Tetsuhiro's shoulder, those same hands that had punched him earlier now fisted in his coat.

Tetsuhiro breathed in sharply, his hand coming up instinctively to wrap around his lover. Sempai's kindness was killing him. Overwhelming guilt and wretchedness clawed at his insides; clenched at his heart painfully. "I-I'm so sorry, Sempai…sorry for making you worry, sorry for making you run around, sorry for..f-for…!" Tetsuhiro buried his face deeper into Souichi's hair, breathing in the sweet fragrance shakily.

"…Fuu…silly, how could I not go and look for you, especially after hearing how drunk you were over the phone?" Souichi looked up at him, an exasperated expression on his face.

"No…no, no that wasn't all…" Tetsuhiro stepped back from Souichi, heart breaking at the thought of what he was going to say next. "I-I, Sempai, I think I might have…gone to bed with someone else…"

* * *

**xxx Souichi xxx**

"Wha-?" Souichi froze, looking at the younger man standing in front of him. "What—did you just say?"

"I…I slept with a woman while I was drunk…Sempai, I'm so sorry! I-I don't know how it happened but I didn't do it on purpose! When I woke up, I was already…already in a hotel room an-and naked…Oh Kami…"

Huh, a woman? Souichi's shock and hurt abated some at the admission. Souichi had expected it to be a man that Morinaga had met at whatever bar he had been at, a man who probably looked like a certain Masaki-san…"A woman? You slept with a woman while you were drunk?"

"I-it was my superior. Her name's Dr. Maya…Sempai, I know that what I have done is unforgivable. I don't expect you to forgive me; I can't even forgive myself! If-if you don't want to see me ever again, I-I'll just leave a-and not appear in front of you again…I just—I know I'm not qualified to be the baby's papa now but I just…oh Kami, I'm so sorry, Sempai!" Morinaga wiped his eyes roughly then turned jerkily towards the bedroom door. It was obvious that he was going to leave if Souichi did not do anything about it.

Souichi was at the door in a rush, his hand slapping against the expanse of wood. Morinaga staggered back and looked at him in shock, his olive eyes glistening. Breathing hard, Souichi glared angrily at him. "Are you planning to run away again, Morinaga? At least give me some explanation! Or do I really give you that little confidence? Am I-" his hand rose to his stomach, "are _we_ that easy for you to leave behind, Morinaga?" Souichi was determined not to let Morinaga disappear on him again! At his words, Morinaga gaped at him before shaking his head vehemently.

"No! No, that's not it, Sempai! You—the problem lies with me, Sempai! I cheated on you; I slept with someone else! I don't deserve to stay by your side anymore…"

Souichi sighed and raked a finger through his hair. Morinaga was standing in front of him like a lost puppy; head and shoulders hanging miserably. The sight brought a sharp pang to Souichi's heart. Stepping away from the door, he went up to Morinaga.

This man was going to be the death of him; there he was, comforting Morinaga when he was supposedly the one to be more hurt in this situation! Nevertheless, Souichi wordlessly tilted Morinaga's face, using his thumb to wipe at the tears. The other man jolted at his touch, those doe- like eyes widening in disbelief before they screwed up and Morinaga began crying in earnest, pressing Souichi's hand to his face as he sobbed. "S-sempai…sempai…!"

* * *

**To be continued.**


	5. From the ashes

**Chapter 5: From the ashes**

**xxx Souichi xxx**

After dinner with Matsuda- san and Kanako, the two men had gone home, the journey back uncharacteristically silent. Back home, as they sat on the couch to watch the ten pm documentary, Morinaga had refrained from touching him, even though Souichi had sat beside him as usual. That night, Morinaga had even gone back to his own room to sleep for the first time in months.

Souichi was alone in their apartment the next day, Morinaga having gone to the supermart to buy ingredients for their dinner. All day that day, Morinaga had been overly polite and courteous, rushing to do every single chore at home and attending to Souichi like he was a goddamn emperor.

Switching off the TV with a sigh, Souichi leaned back against the couch. That idiot. Souichi thought he had expressed his forgiveness clearly enough, so why was Morinaga still so hard on himself?

Well, Souichi supposed that he had forgiven Morinaga way too easily, considering the deed. But Souichi knew for a fact that Morinaga had always been into guys, unlike himself. Thus, there was no way he could have gone to bed with a woman. True, Souichi was not going to fool himself—he knew very well the effects of alcohol. Hell, the first time he had had sex with Morinaga was right after they went and got themselves roaring drunk (he still blamed it mostly on the drug). There was indeed a possibility that Morinaga had cheated on him while drunk.

Yet, Souichi found that hard to believe. Morinaga had not gone drinking of late, not even to Hiroto's bar. The man had promised to be back by the morning and he had always kept his promises. Besides, Souichi himself knew how faithful Morinaga was; in all the five years that Morinaga had had a crush on him, he had never seen the younger man with another partner before. Now that they were officially together, there was even less possibility for Morinaga to cheat.

The only suspicious point was the "friend" that Morinaga had mentioned. Apparently, the friend was Morinaga's superior, the so- called Dr. Maya. Morinaga had filled him in on the few details that he could remember of that morning, and how the woman had continued sending him suggestive text messages even though Morinaga had repeatedly (albeit politely) rebuffed her. What the hell had the woman been thinking?!

The doorbell rang shrilly, disrupting Souichi's ruminations. Frowning, Souichi stood up and went to open the front door. Had Morinaga forgotten to bring his keys? To his surprise, instead of his lover, there was an unfamiliar woman standing at the doorstep. She was dressed expensively in a mink coat, perfectly coiffed hair framing an arresting face. The full red lips curved into a confident smile as she looked directly at Souichi. "Good afternoon, I'm looking for a Morinaga Tetsuhiro? Could you call him out?"

What a rude woman, not even bothering to introduce herself. Souichi scowled, already swinging the door shut. "Sorry, you are at the wrong house!"

"W-wait!" A manicured hand shot out to stop the door from slamming in her face. Souichi paused and glared at her. "This is private property, madam. If you don't get off in ten seconds, I'm calling security."

"I'm Morinaga's boss! If you don't call Morinaga out now, I'll personally fire him!"

Shocked, Souichi froze, his hand still on the doorknob. The woman breezed by him and stepped into the house like she owned it, sniffing at the modest interior.

Boss or not, Souichi was no pushover. "Excuse me, being Morinaga's superior doesn't give you the right to enter somebody's house without permission! State your business; I'll help you pass the message to Morinaga."

The infuriating woman was still gazing around the small apartment, apparently expecting Morinaga to pop out. "Where is he?"

This woman was really getting on his nerves. "It's none of your business. Now, do you wanna talk, or shall I show you the door? H-hey, what are you doing! Don't-!" The woman had ignored him and begun walking around the living area. Too late, Souichi saw that she now held the only picture frame in the room and was looking at it intently. Souichi groaned and snatched it out of her hands. "Madam! This is too much; if you have something to say to Morinaga, call or text him. Now get out of my house!"

Smirking, the lady merely folded her arms and leaned against the couch. "So you are Morinaga's 'Sempai', huh? Now I understand why he couldn't get it up for me. Jeez!" She flipped her long hair daintily.

Understanding dawned and Souichi sputtered, the automatic move to refute their relationship eclipsed by his fury. "You are Dr. Maya!"

"Ooh, my reputation has preceded me. Hehe. Ah well, Morinaga's a cute boy; it was fun teasing him. But seems like there's only his 'Sempai' for him. That idiot was mumbling your name even when drunk, tch. What a blow to my ego~" She took out a pack of cigarettes. At the man's glare, she shrugged and kept it again. "So 'Sempai' is a man, huh? And you are staying together. Hmm, no wonder he refused to invite me here, even if I were his boss." Dr. Maya crossed her arms and glanced at him speculatively.

Souichi flushed at her words. That big baka Morinaga! However, the woman's nerve was unbelievable. His fingers tightened on the picture frame that he was still holding. "You got him drunk, seduced him and now you have the audacity to turn up here at my doorstep? What the hell are you trying to do!"

The woman cocked her head and thought for a moment. "Hmm, nothing? It was all for fun, after all. What's a good subordinate if he can't handle his superior? The sex would have been a bonus though. I came to look for him just to tell him that I'm going back to Tokyo. And of course, to grill him on whom this 'Sempai' of his is. He owes me that much."

Glancing at her jeweled watch, the doctor stood up and patted her coat free of imaginary dust. "Oh well, he's really not in, huh? I'll be going off then! My transport's already here. Give him my best wishes!"

"Wait!" Dr. Maya stopped and looked at him, a brow arched in question. Souichi was pissed that this woman could just so flippantly toy with other people. The memory of Morinaga crying in his room yesterday flashed through his mind, angering him further. "Dr. Maya, did you think that being Morinaga's superior gives you the right to harass him, even to the point of making him drunk so that you can do whatever you want with him? It's ridiculous! I don't care if you are his boss; you owe Morinaga an apology, and you are not leaving until he comes home and you personally say sorry to him!"

The shocked look on the doctor's face was almost comical. "Y-you, who are you to talk to me like this! Aren't you afraid that I'll fire Morinaga? You are really reckless, tch." She again made for the door but Souichi, at the end of his patience, grabbed hold of her arm.

"If keeping his job at S Pharmaceuticals means that he'll have to tolerate your behaviour then yes, I'll gladly get him to quit! Have you ever thought of how Morinaga would feel, having a superior who would do such a despicable act to him? Would you still respect the person who did such a thing to you, _Doctor_ Maya?" Souichi let go of the woman's arm in disgust. Dr. Maya staggered backwards, her eyes widened. "It may be all fun and games to you but for Morinaga and I, it's an insult for you to just breeze in here and boast about it!"

The front door closed with a bang, surprising both Souichi and Dr. Maya. Morinaga was standing at the hallway, staring at the both of them in shock and apprehension. He quickly walked over to Souichi's side. Souichi could feel him trembling slightly. "D-Dr. Maya—what did you say to Sempai?" The younger man turned to Souichi anxiously, his green eyes pleading. "Sempai, please, believe me, Dr. Maya and I are purely superior and subordinate; I—I didn't mean to sleep with he—"

"You didn't sleep with me that day." The quiet statement from the woman cut through the air. Sighing, Dr. Maya gestured to Morinaga. Souichi looked on, arms crossed, as the woman offered the younger man a card in white. "This is my new designation and name card; I'll be transferring to the Hong Kong branch permanently starting from next week. You…thank you for coming to fetch me from the bar and I…I am sorry for causing you all the trouble and confusion.

But, you owe me one too! Fancy getting drunk from a shot of whiskey and falling asleep on me without my permission!" At this, she shot a glare at Souichi, who merely glared back.

"Ahh-? I did? I fell asleep before we—we could do anything?" The glimmer of a smile turned up full- force and he anxiously bowed formally to the doctor. Souichi growled; he did not have to do that! "I-I am sorry for not being a superb subordinate! Thank you for your care all this time…All the best for your new position in Hong Kong!"

Dr. Maya smirked, confidence back in spades. Swinging her bag over her shoulder, she strode up to Souichi, her stare challenging. "Take good care of my subordinate, _Sempai_. Tada!" With a flourish, she was out of the door like a mink hurricane.

Souichi stood by the doorway, Morinaga bowing again as Dr. Maya's car drove off. Moving back into the apartment, the two men collapsed onto the couch, exhausted by the irrepressible doctor.

Glancing at the man seated beside him, Souichi sighed in relief and some irritation. His intuition had been right. Morinaga had really not cheated on him. When Morinaga shifted closer to him and tentatively reached out for his hand, Souichi smacked him lightly on the head. "Finally stopped tip-toeing around me, huh?" Their fingers interlinked, the picture frame lying on Souichi's lap.

"Yea…I'm sorry, Sempai, for causing you so much trouble... But I'm so glad that nothing happened with her and me! So, so glad…"

Souichi surprised both of them by kissing Morinaga lightly on the lips. Face flushed, he quickly tried to hide his embarrassment, seizing on the picture frame. "Why is this picture out in the open like this in the living room! Dr. Maya saw it and knew about our relationship! What if other visitors were to see it!" His bluster was deflated when Morinaga tugged him into his arms. He could feel Morinaga's breathing right beside his ears, hear his words intimately.

"Sempai, I will only belong to you, now and always. If other people were to know about it, I would be proud to admit it. Even if it's people like Dr. Maya, no, especially to people like her, I would want to say that I belong to you, and only you, Sempai."

Souichi could feel the heat rising from his neck to his face. Morinaga always loved to say such embarrassing things. But this was good; he did not need other people to hear them. "Well, if it had been a man you had been with yesterday, I might not have been so easy on you…don't ever try to leave again, ever, you understand?"

Morinaga pulled back to look Souichi in the eye. "I promise, Sempai. I will always stay by your side."

The evening sun shone in from the window, glinting off the glass covering a three- year old photo of Souichi and Morinaga. In it, Souichi was in his graduation robes, a bouquet of roses in his arms as Morinaga stood beside him, grinning goofily at the camera.

* * *

The groceries were still lying in the hallway as the two men kissed frantically, bumping against the walls as they maneuvered their way into Souichi's bedroom. Gasping for breath, Morinaga tugged impatiently at Souichi's sweater, pulling the heavy material off. Pushing his Sempai onto the bed gently, Morinaga tossed the sweater aside and began to pepper kisses along Souichi's jaw. Souichi tilted his face to give him better access, his own fingers stroking Morinaga's face and lips. Morinaga began to suck on Souichi's neck, the tiny pinprick of pain marking him his.

"Take off…your top…Morinaga…" He breathed, his fingers eager to touch his lover. Morinaga complied quickly, the cotton top off in a flash, his muscles rippling as his arms stretched up. The bruise on Morinaga's neck made him pause. "What is that?!"

"Huh? Sempai, what's wrong?"

That woman! She had really taken her liberties with Morinaga. Without thinking, Souichi leaned up and sucked at the exact same spot, not letting up until Morinaga gave a surprised yelp. "Sempai, that hurts!"

Souichi gave the spot a last lick, satisfied when a darker shade began to form over the first kiss mark. Nobody but him was allowed to touch Morinaga.

Morinaga captured his lips in a deep kiss, his tongue probing and tangling with Souichi's while his fingers began to trace and tweak Souichi's nipples. "Nnn…ahh!" Souichi grabbed Morinaga's arms when the man stopped kissing his lips and turned to his nipples instead. The wet heat and the rough sensation of Morinaga's moving tongue against them was unbearable. Souichi moved restlessly, his nails sinking into Morinaga's arms as his tongue moved lower and lower and began to lick him. It was agonizingly slow as his tongue first laved his scrotum, sucking the laden sacs tenderly. Souichi arched up against him when he took him into his mouth. "Ahh! Morina—ga!"

Morinaga merely grinned around his length and began to bop his head, first pulling away almost fully then engulfing Souichi's shaft into the damp warmth of his mouth. Helpless against the waves of pleasure and need, Souichi jerked up, wanting more of that heat. Morinaga continued his ministrations, his teeth scraping across the tip in slow motion. Souichi grabbed Morinaga's hair as a guttural moan broke from his throat. "S-stop…more…Nnnn!" Morinaga's tongue was now licking enthusiastically at his tip while his hand pumped the rest of Souichi's length. Souichi could feel it coming, the delicious tingling at the base of his spine, the tightening of his muscles. When Morinaga gave a hard squeeze and took in his length deep, Souichi gasped and his hips lifted fully from the bed, coming in strong spurts into Morinaga's mouth.

Morinaga swallowed all of his seed and wiped his mouth before leaning forward to kiss Souichi. Souichi felt the man's hard length against his stomach and he pressed up and rubbed his skin against the long organ, his hand stroking Morinaga's thigh, his hips and finally circling his cock. Morinaga broke off the kiss and moaned, rubbing hard against Souichi's hand. "Sempai, feels so good…" Emboldened, Souichi took hold of the hot length, giving it an experimental squeeze. The groan from Morinaga and the shudder from his body encouraged Souichi further. Tentatively, he scraped his nails up against the sides, letting his thumb slowly chafe the leaking tip. Morinaga pushed further into his hands, panting from not coming. "Sempai…wait, I can't take it any longer…!"

Without warning, Morinaga had pushed Souichi's thighs apart, exposing him. When a finger pushed into his tight entrance, Souichi forgot about everything else. The feel of Morinaga's finger within him was both invasive and exciting. He was already wet from his first exertion, Morinaga's fingers sliding in easily. The restlessness and emptiness deep inside was building up again every time Morinaga's fingers entered shallowly then retracted. "Morinaga… stop teasing-! Give me…" Souichi tugged at his lover impatiently, writhing on the sheets. His shaft was hardening again, causing him to shudder every time Morinaga's knuckle brushed against it as he worked at Souichi's entrance. Now, Morinaga-!"

Morinaga positioned himself, his tip touching Souichi's entrance. Bringing Souichi's legs up so that his hips were slightly lifted, Morinaga began to enter. He moved in slowly, trying not to hurt Souichi. Gradually, he slid in, Souichi's walls stretching and clenching around him. "Ahh…ah…ahh!" With a final push, Morinaga was fully sheathed. He began to pump, sliding in and out evenly. Souichi looped his arms around Morinaga's shoulders as they began to move faster and faster, their movements rocking the bed. "Ahh, ahh!" Their eyes closed, sweat dripping down as they strove for the elusive the end. Moans interspersed as Morinaga's length hit Souichi's spot repeatedly in the wet heat. At the moment before Souichi fell over the edge, every part of him clenched onto Morinaga, holding him tight as he rode the waves of mindless pleasure and fulfillment.

* * *

**The end.**

**Dr. Maya's character was actually inspired by Isogai and his cheeky, frivolous character. haha.**

**edited 19/5/13: Sequel to this story is up! Please read and enjoy :) Titled "Scorching heat"**


End file.
